Product placement is a form of advertising in media content, such as movies and television programs, in which the advertiser of a product pays to have the product featured in the media content. If a user viewing the media content likes the product appearing in the media content, the user may be interested in receiving more information or in purchasing the product. However, unless the brand and/or model of the product appearing in the media content is obvious to detect, it would be difficult for the user to retrieve further information or to be sure that he is purchasing the same product or a related product that is appearing in the media content being viewed.